


Better Late Than Never

by little0bird



Series: Stolen Time [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird





	Better Late Than Never

Ginny sighed as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She had finally gotten Lily to go home, along with James and Al, too. Ever since Harry had died, they'd hovered over her, like she was going to take a header off her broom out of grief.

She had found him, sprawled across the sofa, his glasses tucked into a shirt pocket. Ginny hadn't realized anything was wrong until she tried to wake him for dinner. It was where James had found her when he came by for dinner with Maya. It had been James who alerted Ron and Hermione, sent a frantic message to Albus, Lily, and Teddy.

Teddy and Victoire had come immediately. Teddy, bless him, took charge, as soon as he saw the numbness that had draped over Ginny. Harry hadn't wanted a large funeral, nor even a memorial. Teddy had seen to it that his wishes were granted. Ginny had slid Harry's glasses over his nose before they closed his coffin. He didn't look right without them. She'd also slipped his beloved wand into his pocket. He'd never slept without it close by. Not once in all the years since Riddle's defeat, had it not been under his pillow or on the night table next to him.

Ginny stood next to the wide bed with a pang. It felt empty at night without him. She missed having him unwind her plait, or the feel of his hand wrapped around hers as he fell asleep. She fingered the worn gold circlet suspended on a chain around her neck. She hadn't had the heart to bury him with his wedding ring. She couldn't let it go.

She sighed again, and slid stiffly into the bed, her hand resting on Harry's pillow, its scent that told her he had slept there faded now.

* * *

' _ Hiya,' Harry said softly. He reached across the bed, and brushed a lock of hair from Ginny's eyes. _

' _ I've missed you,' Ginny sniffed, feeling her eyes burn as unshed tears welled up. _

' _ I've missed you, too,' Harry admitted. 'It's not the same without you.' _

' _ No, it's not,' Ginny agreed. 'I don't want to do this anymore…' she confessed hoarsely. _

' _ Who says you have to?' Harry asked gently. 'You've always done what you wanted, Gin. No reason to stop now.' _

' _ But…' _

' _ But, what?' _

' _ They'll be so lost…' _

' _ Who?' Harry snorted. 'The children?' _

' _ No, you git,' Ginny laughed softly. 'They'll be fine. But where will Joey, Michael, Cassandra, Stephanie, Kat, Fiona, Benjamin, Christopher, or Anthony come when they need biscuits and flying lessons?' _

_ Harry smiled. 'Considering their great-grandparents aren't exactly slouches at the flying, they'll be all right. Al can still catch a Snitch faster than most recreational wizards or witches.' Harry leaned over Ginny and brushed his lips over hers. 'It's okay to let go, Ginny.' He grinned crookedly. 'I'll be waiting.' _

* * *

Harry paced impatiently, to the amusement of his parents. 'We waited nearly a hundred years,' commented Lily. 'Surely you can wait a few more… Weeks, months.'

'She'll be here when she's ready,' James added. 'That's how it normally works.'

'Still sulking?' Sirius said, coming up behind Harry.

'I'm not sulking,' Harry muttered, his attention pulled away by a flash of something in the sunlight. 'Gin?' he whispered, walking slowly toward a figure in the shadows. He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the scent of her hair. That had never changed, even as they aged.

'Sorry I'm so late,' she murmured.


End file.
